


A Dwarf and a Colonel Walk Into a Bar

by LadyNorbert



Series: Drabbles of Ineffable Dragons [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNorbert/pseuds/LadyNorbert
Summary: Prompt - your favorite characters from two different fandoms meet in a bar.





	A Dwarf and a Colonel Walk Into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact that I didn't find a way to work into the story: Brian Bloom (Varric's VA) and Travis Willingham (Roy's VA) have actually been in the same show. Travis voiced Thor in "Avengers Assemble," and Brian voiced the character of Hyperion in several episodes. I pulled up an episode out of curiosity, and all I will say is that hearing Varric's voice coming out of the bad guy is *weird*.
> 
> For the Fullmetal Alchemist nerds who don't recognize the setting, the Hanged Man is a dive bar in a seedy neighborhood in the community of Kirkwall, in the Dragon Age games.
> 
> For the Dragon Age nerds who don't get the warmth joke, Roy is known as the Flame Alchemist - he's basically his universe's equivalent of a fire mage.
> 
> For my sister who doesn't know very much about either setting, just trust me that this is amusing.

"This is the worst bar I've ever seen."

"Welcome to the Hanged Man," Varric replied, turning to greet the speaker. Military type, navy blue uniform of unfamiliar design - Antivan, maybe? "Bit of a shithole, as a friend of mine put it. It's not just the worst bar you've ever seen, it's the worst bar _anyone's_ ever seen."

"On purpose?" There was a hint of amusement in the voice.

"Of course." He offered a hand. "Varric Tethras."

"Roy Mustang."

"Quite a warm grip you have there."

"You have no idea."

"Sounds like a story I should hear. Come join my table."


End file.
